Sky Station Galaxy
The Sky Station Galaxy is a galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy 2. The level is the introductory stage of the game, as for Mario lands here before he lands on Starship Mario. Mario is launched into the galaxy from Princess Peach's Castle. After flying though the clouds, Mario lands on a disk-shaped planet. He can see Yoshi's House nearby, but Yoshi is not there. A Luma appears and tells Mario all the Power Stars have been stolen by a monster. This galaxy is the first galaxy visited, and introduces Mario to the gravity based gameplay and spherical planets of Super Mario Galaxy 2. Planets Yoshi House Planet This planet is the starting planet for most of the missions in the galaxy. It is round and flat, and also divided in half. The top half is grassy and is where Yoshi's House resides. The top half also contains two Warp Pipes- one green, one red. They both lead to the underside, but the red one transports Mario inside a cage with a 1up Mushroom inside it. A hole in the middle of the planet can transport Mario to the other side. A fence lines this planet's perimeter. A Tip Network, which shows Mario how to Spin to defeat enemies, is also on the underside of the planet. Goombas and Incoming Chomps are the enemies here in the second mission. In the database of the game, its showed that here is an yoshi egg, witch can be used to open the door of yoshi's house. In yoshi's house, there should stand a bed, a chair and an open herd. In the middle must be an wall, in the shape of a circle. Grass Planet This planet is a semi-large, grassy planet that is home to many Octoombas. It is slightly rounded and has a Question Coin, Midway Point, and a warp pad. Yellow platforms which will rise, then turn blue and disappear can be found here. They can be used to lift Mario up to the Launch Star to blast him to the next planets. A Luma will guide Mario through this planet, and will transform into a Launch Star when Mario gets to the end. Bonus Planet This planet looks like other bonus planets. Several Octoombas inhabit the planet, and if Mario defeats all using the Rainbow Star within a time limit, three 1up Mushrooms will appear. Miniature Planets These are three very small planets. They serve no purpose except to get some Coins and use the Launch Star. The first planet is a small, grassy sphere. The second planet is a small asteroid with nothing but a Sling Star. The Sling Star takes Mario around the planets, where he finally lands on the third planet. This planet is a small, dirt-covered sphere with some Coins and a Launch Star to take Mario to the next planet. Cylindrical Planet This planet is shaped like a cylinder with square platforms going around it. There is a Comet Medal here, as well as a few Goombas. There is also mud that slows down Mario, and many Black Holes inside the planet. At the end is a Launch Star that takes Mario to the Sided Planet. Sided Planet This planet is round and flat with two areas on each side. The bottom side is a stone and muddy area with a Life Mushroom, Midway Point and an Octoomba. Behind the platforms is a 1up Mushroom. The top side is a grassy area with an Item Crystal, a few Coins and an Octoomba. There is a Launch Star that takes Mario to the Geo Planet. Geo Planet This planet is very similar to the planet on which the player fought Dino Piranha in the previous game. Peewee Piranha is fought on this planet. Sky Fleet Ship This "planet" appears in the second mission. It is a cylindrical, transparent planet with an inside full of platforms, which is similar to the Pill Planet of the Good Egg Galaxy. The ship has a conical nose with a propeller at the tip. Banzai Bill Blasters shoot Banzai Bills toward Mario or Luigi as they travel across the planet's grassy outside. A Rainbow Star is on the surface of ship. Inside, there is a platforming to be done, and there is a warp pad and Launch Star inside it. In the first trailer of the game, this planet had a lighter condition. Flipswitch Planet This planet is covered in Flipswitches. A Banzai Bill comes out of its blaster here, and in the second section, Cosmic Clones appear. Second Fleet Ship There are three more Banzai Bill Blasters in this planet, and the mud makes Mario walk slower, just like it does on the previous planets. There is a long platform on one side, and at the end of it is a Spiky Piranha Plant that Mario must defeat in order to get a key to open a cage with the Power Star. Missions Peewee Piranha's Temper Tantrum After entering this galaxy, a Luma will appear and tell Mario that the Power Stars have been stolen by a monster. Mario must collect the first Power Star. To do so, he must enter a green Warp Pipe on the Yoshi House Planet which takes him to the other side of the planet. Then Mario must break the giant Item Crystal and fall into the hole. Then Mario must talk to a yellow Luma who helps him by transforming into a Launch Star. Then another Luma will guide the way on the Grass Planet. After arriving into a high platform, the Luma transforms into a Launch star that blasts Mario to the Miniature Planets. Here, Mario must perform a small jump, and use the Sling Star to get across the planets. When Mario lands on the third planet, he can use the Launch Star that takes him to the Cylindrical Planet. Mario must follow the platforms towards the right while avoiding the numerous Black Holes. At the end is another Luma that transforms into a Launch Star leading to the Sided Planet. The Luma on the Sided Planet will transform into a Launch star leading to the Geo Planet. Here, Mario fights Peewee Piranha. After the boss is defeated, Mario can collect his Power Star. Enemies *Goombas *Paragoombas *Incoming Chomps *Octoombas *Peewee Piranha (boss) Planets Visited *Yoshi House Planet *Grass Planet *Miniature Planets *Cylindrical Planet *Bonus Planet (optional) *Sided Planet *Geo Planet Storming the Sky Fleet After Mario defeats Peewee Piranha and returns to this galaxy, he will notice Incoming Chomps on the Yoshi House Planet. However, he can find some Stretch Plants that he can use to defeat the Chomps. To get the Power Star, Mario must get to the other side of the Yoshi House Planet, defeat an Incoming Chomp, get the dropped key, free the Luma, and use the Launch Star it transformed into. Mario will find himself on the Sky Fleet Ship, where he must find a Launch Star hidden on the "planet". He must then use the Launch Star to get to the Flipswitch Planet. To proceed, Mario must activate all of the Flipswitches. If done so, even more Flipswitches appear! Mario must repeat the process, but this time, he is chased by Cosmic Clones. After hitting all Flipswitches, a Launch Star will appear. After using the Launch Star, Mario will land on the Second Fleet Ship. The Power Star is in a glass cage. Mario must defeat the Prickly Piranha Plant at the end, take the key, open the cage, and collect the Power Star. Enemies *Octoombas *Bullet Bills *Piranha Plants *Prickly Piranha Plant *Cosmic Clones *Banzai Bills *Amps Planets Visited *Yoshi House Planet *Sky Fleet Ship *Flipswitch Planet *Second Fleet Ship Peewee Piranha Speed Run In this mission, triggered by a Prankster Comet, Mario/Luigi must travel through the same route as he did in "Peewee Piranha's Temper Tantrum". However this mission is timed, where Mario must collect green Stopwatches in order to progress. Mario/Luigi starts off with a 20 second time limit. If the counter hits zero, they will die. To increase the time limit, Mario must collect the Stopwatches which add on 10 seconds each to the clock. Mario/Luigi must follow a specific pathway to collect Stopwatches. Detouring from the set route, can risk the missing of Stopwatches, or the running out of time. The amount of Stopwatches is abundant, and to make it easier, some planets from "Peewee Piranha's Temper Tantrum" have been removed. Enemies *Goombas *Paragoombas *Incoming Chomps *Octoombas *Peewee Piranha (boss) Planets Visited *Yoshi House Planet *Grass Planet *Miniature Planets *Cylindrical Planet *Bonus Planet (optional) *Geo Planet Green Star 1 This Green Power Star is located on the Yoshi House Planet. Circle around Yoshi's House until you've spotted it. Since it is in mid-air, Mario/Luigi must backflip, double jump, or perform a side somersault to reach it. Another way to get it is by jumping into the green Warp Pipe on the bottom side of the planet, destroy the Item Crystal, and jump into a hole to exit out on top of Yoshi's House. From ther, Mario/Luigi can walk off the edge to retrieve the Green Star. Green Star 2 To get this Green Star, Mario/Luigi must jump need to jump near the Grass Planet's Launch Star, into an abyss. If done correctly, Mario/Luigi will pick up the star before they enter the Black Hole. Green Star 3 The third and final Green Star is located on the Sky Fleet Ship over the Warp Pad near the end of the planet. Mario/Luigi must either perform a backwards somersault off the Warp Pad and do a Wall-Jump, or stand on the last rotating platform and jump onto the Star. Trivia *This galaxy may be based off the Good Egg Galaxy since both are the first galaxies of the game, and both have a boss that Mario must defeat in order to move on. Category:Galaxies Category:Galaxies in Super Mario Galaxy 2